


Still Cold

by WaffleSAMA



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: But he is going to try to be better, Dracula is still a shithead, F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Will Jonathan accept it? Who knows...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleSAMA/pseuds/WaffleSAMA
Summary: Poor Johnny Blue Eyes,who was doomed to die.Dracula made him his bride,Though nobody knows why…Ah, I misspoke. I do know why.So let me tell you the storyOf the Prince and his Bride.
Relationships: Agatha Van Helsing & Mina Murray, Dracula & Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula & Lucy Westenra, Dracula & Mina Murray, Dracula/Brides of Dracula, Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Murray (Past), Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra (Unrequited)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	1. Freezing cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent 2 hours in the bathroom writing this. I've spent more time creating background art and developing the characters rather than writing the story. 
> 
> With that being said, enjoy the fruits of my labor.
> 
> (TW: For the death of a pregnant woman, heavy sexual themes, and rape.)

Before we begin, I must admit that the topic of vampires has always intrigued me. With the modern age turning vampires into sparkling Hollywood sensations, many of the things that made vampires interesting are now a fading memory. For example, did you know that vampires only drink blood to keep the body’s tissues alive? Blood cells, or more specifically the hemoglobin, carry oxygen which keeps the vampire looking youthful. That is why when vampires do not drink blood for a long period of time, their appearance begins to look ghastly. The cells are being deprived of oxygen. 

I bet you didn’t know that! If you ask me the science behind vampires is far more interesting than the lore. In fact, I learned the other day that-

_ (Get on with it. They do not want to hear you ramble.) _

Oh! Please forgive me, we were discussing the Dark Prince and his newest bride.

_ (Start at the church.) _

✪✬✮✬✪

  
  


Black boots thump along the church’s wooden floors, drawing out creaks and moans that echo in the cathedral. A thick brown overcoat flows from behind the person and catches the attention of the sisters standing on the second floor. At once they begin whispering to each other, each slightly in awe over the newest visitor. Standing in the middle of the atrium the visitor looks up at the sisters, green eyes piercing. Some of the sisters blush heavily while others begin to pray. "Zisters, bleaze forgiffe me," The women look down at the visitor. "Do any of vu know vere I can find ein Mr. Jonathan Harker?" The sisters glance at each other before a loud voice clears their throat.

"I believe you must be Lucille Westenra." Sister Agatha stands before the stained glass, her figure bathed in soft yellow light. 

"Ja, I am, put I razer vu call me Lucy." The German doctor says, removing her top hat to reveal her black curls.

Sister Agatha smiles stiffly when the sisters around her gasp dreamily. The German doctor's chestnut color skin glowed with youth, showing how beautiful she was. "Ladies! If you cannot control yourselves, I will have to ask you to leave!" Sister Agatha faces Lucy once more. "Doctor, if you will."

Lucy nods and walks to the staircase, her steps careful and measured.

"I am zurprized. I had nein itea zee Hunkarians vere zis friendly. Do all of vu act like zis?"

Lucy glides up the stairs fluidly and gives a small smile to the Mother Superior, who's plump face flushes spottily. Lucy hands the Mother her brown coat and top hat, items the woman takes with glee. "Only to the pretty ones." Sister Agatha remarks, leading the way towards the back hallway.

As the two walk away the sisterhood begins chattering, their voices becoming a symphony of longing. Sister Agatha folds her arms behind her back. "I would ask you to refrain from setting off the sisters. Just because they have sworn off men doesn't mean they need any more temptations." Sister Agatha's eyes gaze into Lucy's, watching how the doctor's green eyes depict her true age. 

Lucy chuckles, a velvet sound, and straightens up her vest. "It is ein old hapit." Lucy unbuttons her cuffs, rolling up her sleeves, only looking up at a figure pacing the end of the hallway.

"Mina?"

The small sister perks up and rushes towards the two, her blue eyes wet with unshed tears. "Lucy!" 

The two women hug tightly, Mina sobbing into her friend's shoulder.

Sister Agatha stands back and watches the two. Her thin lips purse into a curious look as Lucy brushes the golden cross around Mina's neck. "How is he?"

Mina grabs her friend's hand tightly. "He isn't well Lucy. H-he looks ghastly, almost like the dead. You would think he was a walking corpse."

Lucy hums and gives Mina a reassuring grin, her canines slightly elongated. "Do not fear, mein dear. Let me zee him und I vill zee vat I can do."

Lucy breaks away and Mina reaches out for her, pale fingers trembling. "Please, help him Lucy."

The doctor pauses and gives Mina a firm nod before grasping the doorknob. After a moment's pause, Lucy opens the wooden door. 

✪✬✮✬✪

  
  


Oh! You're back! Sorry, we were just working on our next big project.

_ (You mean you were. I was trying to schedule these meetings for the week.) _

Aw, Ana. I know it's early for you. Do you want me to talk to them? They won't go away until I give them something.

_ (If you must Little Flower. I just need a few more hours of sleep. Who's idea was it to even get up this early?) _

...Ana. It was yours…

_ (Ah. Of course. How foolish of me.) _

...You should sleep Ana. As for you, did you know Dracula wanted offspring, a legacy? I know! He's already living forever, what more does he want? The guy cheats death and now wants to create life. He's dead in body and soul, how is he going to be able to procreate? This isn't some dumb series about sparkling vampires you know. Vampires are the deceased, and the dead rarely creates life.

_ (You said rarely.) _

Did I? Huh.

_ (Hm.) _

I say rarely because in this life nothing is impossible. 

_ (How exciting.) _

Isn't it?

✪✬✮✬✪

Jonathan starts as the doorknob turns to reveal a woman wearing men's clothing, a huge contrast to the blue uniform of the nuns. He pushes a worn book off this lap onto the bed, subtly covering the title. "H-hello? May I ask who you are?"

The woman sits her doctor's bag on the small table as she looks around the room. 

"I am Lucille Westenra. Doktor Lucille Westenra. I came as ein request from Zister Akatha."

Jonathan straightens up and folds his hands. "You're German?"

Lucy nods and pulls up a chair to the side of the bed. "Forgive me. I haven't seen a German with skin as dark as yours before."

The doctor chuckles and leans back in the chair, crossing her long legs. "Not all heurobeans are pale like vu all are. Most of zee horiginal heurobeans vere darker zan me. Pale skin only came apout recently."

Jonathan gulps as the woman hooks her long fingers together. "Now. Tell me vat has occurred."

✪✬✮✬✪

Dracula slams down the goblet of blood with a hiss. Standing beside him is a woman with long brown hair and small breasts whimpers pathetically. Her babbling consists of broken English and Romanian, pleading for her life. Dracula pinches the bridge of his nose before slamming his fist on the table. "Hush!" 

The woman covers her mouth and sobs freely, her blue eyes filled with fear. "I swear, they get louder each time." The woman kneels over, trembling. 

Dracula sips from his goblet again before grabbing the woman's chains. "Come then pet. Let's set you free." The captive's eyes widen and she nods excitedly.

_ Perfect. _

Dracula guides her along with a sinister smile as the woman thanks him in her mother tongue. She was a gypsy who was kidnapped by rough bandits who had their way with her. Despite her thin frame and protruding bones, she wasn't repulsive. Too bad she was nothing more than leftovers. From the scent of multiple men to the newest sounds of life coming from her midsection, the wrench was doomed from the start. The woman continues to try to converse with him, her movements were stronger and more sure. Humans were so quick to relax in front of an apex predator. Dracula rolls his eyes and descends further into the bowels of the castle where not a single candle stands lit. The woman stumbles but reaches out to steady herself using his cape. "Almost there. Try not to fall."

The heavy thumps of Dracula's boots and the slapping of feet against stone echo loudly in the underbelly of the castle. The air was still and cold, leading the woman to shiver. Dracula unhooks a key from his side and unlocks the woman's chains, his eyes glowing red in the darkness. "Be free."

The woman lets out a noise of confusion before a dark blur tackles her from the side. Small lights like glowing eyes appear as the woman yowls in agony, her attempts at getting away futile. Her opponent slams her head against the stone, easily concussing the gypsy. "Better hurry up. You know how greedy she is." Two pairs of glowing eyes appear nearby, sounds of quiet hissing removing the silence from the room.

The first attacker giggles before slamming the woman's skull on the floor again. The other pairs of eyes launch themselves over to their feast before sounds of drinking and slurping could be heard. Dracula feels a splatter of warm fluid on his face, his eyes narrowing. He swipes a finger over the area and sniffs it. 

_ Blood. _

Dracula snarls. "Waste this meal and you won't get another!"

The eyes whimper and get closer to Dracula, keening lowly. A hand grabs him and another hand grabs the waist of his pants. The last pair of hands gently wipes the blood on his face and licks the spot. "No, no Master." One voice cries out. "Please not that!"

"We will be good. We swear." They say together.

The hand on his waist begins to unbutton his pants, heavy pants coming from the creature down there. "So good."

Dracula closes his eyes as-

✪✬✮✬✪

_ (Whoa. Slow down.) _

What?

_ (We can't tell them that.) _

Why not?

_ (Little Flower, it is uncouth. They don't need to know what Dracula did with his brides.) _

Ana...this whole story is about what Dracula did with his bride, Jonathan.

_ (Then talk about him, not the old brides.) _

Sigh... Ana, you can be a real ninny sometimes. 

_ (If being called a ninny means not having to hear about Dracula's sexual habits, then I am fine with that. Continue.) _

✪✬✮✬✪

Dracula rests in a lavish bed with three women surrounding him. Two relax underneath his arms while the other naps by his feet. The bride on the left, known as Majaa, presses a kiss to her Master's bare chest. Her red hair flows over her shoulders and falls nearly to the floor in length. "The gypsy tasted funny." She remarks quietly.

Her black eyes look up at Dracula's reaction as he caresses her head. "That was to be expected Majaa-"

The woman at the foot of the bed springs up, her black curls bouncing with the movement. "Majaa's only saying that because she's used to drinking from virgins!"  The bride to the right nods in solidarity. 

Majaa makes a sound of offense before sitting up. "Forgive me, Eszter, for having good taste!"

Eszter rolls her eyes and flops on the bed. "Spare me the dramatics Majaa."

Majaa sneers and grabs a handful of Eszter's kinky curls, her eyes full of ire. Eszter shrieks and tries to bat her hands away, her face scrunching up in pain. 

" _ Enough _ ."

The two stop and quickly separate, Eszter promising pain and suffering to Majaa in Russian. Dracula raises an eyebrow at the two. The woman on the right clears her throat delicately to gain the attention of the group. "I will not deny her taste to be odd, but that was simply from the unborn child in her belly. New mothers always taste strange. It is the cocktail of hormones running through their bodies that result in a peculiar flavor."

Dracula hums while the other two look towards the oldest bride. "You're so smart Chiyo!" Eszter gushes.

Majaa scoffs and slides out the bed, her red hair trailing after her. "Where are you going?" Chiyo asks after her.

Majaa grabs a deep red robe off a chair in the corner and angrily puts it on. "I am going to make sure our guest is dead. I would hate to have a repeat of  _ last time _ ." Eszter's eyes widen before looking away in shame, her short fingers twitching nervously.

Dracula reaches a hand out and beckons the woman to him. "She is weak Majaa, she won't end up like the last meal. She's probably dead by now."

Majaa shakes her head and grabs a hairpin from the pockets of the robe. "Harker got away. We need to be more careful. That means no more mistakes. Call me paranoid but I much rather be safe than sorry." With that Majaa sweeps out the room, her red visage like a flame.

✪✬✮✬✪

Jonathan sneezes as Lucy tries to listen to his heart. After a few moments of silence, she sighs and removes the instrument from his chest. "It is true. Vu are one of zee undead."

Jonathan bites his cracked lips and clenches the bedsheets. "Then why am I still breathing?"

Lucy sets the instrument on the bed and focuses her attention on the withered man. "It is ein hapit at zis boint. I, too, kebt many hapits like preazing und eating after turning. It vas ein small vay to retain mein humanity."

Jonathan leans forward, his blue eyes blazing into Lucy's own. "That doesn't explain the nosebleeds and nausea. I'm dead-"

"Untead."

"I'm dead- and the dead don't get sick! They don't bleed, or get dizzy, or feel the urge to eat dirt!"

Lucy holds a hand up, pushes Jonathan away from her. "How long has zis peen Hoccuring?"

Jonathan fumbles for a moment. "Nearly three and a half months now."

Lucy mumbles to herself. Her eyes narrow as she repeats his symptoms. It couldn't be, but more impossible things had happened. Lucy prayed to whatever deity was listening as she instructs Jonathan to lift his nightgown. He begins to protest but raises the thin fabric with bony hands. Something about her strict look made him quickly comply. She pressed the cold metal to his abdomen and listened real closely.

**_Th-ump. Th-ump._ **

Lucy grits her teeth and moves the stethoscope to the left. 

**_Th-ump. Th-ump. Th-ump._ **

"Braize pe to zee deffil. I can't pelieffe it."

Despite her denial, two solid heartbeats occupied Jonathan Harker's belly. Lucy draws back and tries her best not to break her tool. Jonathan lays the nightgown back over the two heartbeats with a worried look. "What's the matter?"

Lucy begins to speak and cuts herself off. "I must sbeak vith Zister Akatha. Excuze me!" With inhuman speed Lucy packs away her things and races to the door, her face never betraying the panic she feels.

Jonathan calls after her as the door shuts but Lucy was already down the hall, looking for Sister Agatha. Her hands trembled as her mind raced. Dracula really was a sick bastard, turning that man into the undead and then-!

"Doktor, I see you're looking well." Sister Agatha strolls by with Mina by her side, her face smug as hell.

"Vu knew! Vu knew vat Vlad did to zat boy!" Lucy grabs Sister Agatha and shakes her.

The Doktor's vivid green eyes flash yellow for a split second with anger. Mina knocks her friend's arm away and pushes her back. "Luc-! Lucy! Calm down!" The German woman shouts profanities at Sister Agatha, her canines growing longer and sharper.

Sister Agatha only crosses herself and mutters a prayer. "Tell me, Doktor, what hurts more? Knowing that Dracula had no need for you or knowing that he chose that man to be his bride?"

Lucy snarls and wraps a tense arm around Mina, shielding her from the Van Helsing. "Neizer Van Helzing. It vas zee fact zat Vlad vill kill vu all if he finds out!"

Mina looks up at Lucy and back at Sister Agatha, puzzlement written on her face. "Find out what?" She looks between the two again. "Lucy, find out what?"

The original bride of Dracula growls and clenches her fist, wrinkling Mina's dress. 

"Zat Jonathan is bregnant vith his Hoffsbring."

✪✬✮✬✪

_ (Oh, dear. Now's she's said it…) _


	2. Ice Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now, we are blooded."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: Mentions Past Rape and Hints at Sexual Activity)
> 
> Y'all...  
> I had this chapter written on paper before I left from college and when looking on how to proceed with this chapter plot-wise, all the papers were covered in stains. I couldn't read anything. *Cue internal screaming*.
> 
> If something doesn't flow right, just let me know, okay? Constructive criticism is the best criticism.
> 
> (Plus the movie The Dead Undead is hilarious, but I wouldn't recommend it if you are look for good vampire movies to watch. Still, it's on Amazon Prime and it's a good way to lose some brain cells while killing time.)

Majaa sits in the meeting room with a black bird sitting delicately on her finger. She fed the bird thin strips of meat that dripped coagulated blood off her fingers. The bird caws quietly and gobbles up the flesh. "Sweet birdie."

The bird preens and ruffles its feathers, it's black eyes focused on its owner. Majaa chuckles and uses her long nail to gently scratch the bird's neck. The door behind her slams open and Majaa watches as the bird flies off with a tsk of annoyance. "What is it?"

Eszter and Chiyo walk in, Chiyo's hand in Eszter's ebony one. The two were in their respective outfits, Chiyo's consisting of a deep blue kimono with white embroidered stars and Eszter's outfit being a plush coat with a form fitting dress that shows off her shape. Chiyo pulls out a chair and points at Eszter to sit while she glides to the chair on the opposite side. The fireplace crackles with freshly turned wood, giving the meeting room a warm glow. "It has come to my attention that Dracula has begun experimenting again," Chiyo starts, her dark oval eyes looking between the two. "This time with the hopes of creating progeny."

Eszter's pointed nails scratch the table while Majaa hisses. Chiyo nods and claps her hands, prompting a small undead child to appear. "Please bring me some tea. My special blend." The child nods and scampers off.

Eszter unhooks her nails from the table, leaving sizable scratches in the wood. "He's always doing this! That's what went wrong with the lawyer," She leans back in her chair, her face in a pout. "His experiments always turn out badly to the benefit of no one."

Majaa says nothing but silently agrees. Dracula was a scientist at heart, a demon that held more stock in logic and intellect than anything else. Without a doubt, if any of them could not contribute anything of intellectual value, he would replace them without hesitation. Emotions like Love had no sway over him. 

"I know my dear. Please believe me, the amount of work that went into creating you two was horrendous. I never wish for you all to go through such a process again." The child returns and sets a gold tray on the table with a black and gold painted ceramic tea set.

Chiyo nods at him, patting his head like a pet before dismissing him. "I believe it would be in our best interests to find a way to cull these urges in him." She carefully steeps her tea, the aroma of citrus and rose filling the room.

"How?" Majaa asks after accepting a cup of the tea. "He's not going to listen. Hell, he refuses to listen to you on most days." 

Chiyo sips her tea and pauses, a clear sign that she was thinking. Eszter gently blows on her tea before taking a small sip. "Maybe we can find some children to work with? I know the town down south had a huge influx of live births recently."

Chiyo shakes her head and sets down her cup. "He wants it to be from him, his own seed. Besides, could you imagine Dracula caring for a babe that wasn’t his?" With that, everyone at the table shudders before delving deep into thought.

There had to be a way, or else everyone at the table risked becoming cannon fodder. 

  
  


✪✬✮✬✪

Look here! This is my old supernatural journal. It still has some of my old theories!

_ (Theories?) _

Yup! Liiiike, this one. _ 'Vampires who were turned while still alive have the potential to- _ hm.' Give me a moment. Shit. The ink is smudged.

_ (Wait a second. Aren't all vampires turned while still alive? Isn't that how it's done?) _

You would think so, right? But you can create a vampire from one of the undead ghouls! Those vampires tend to be like the ones in the movie The Dead Undead, ghastly and very beast like. 

_ (And the ones turned from alive individuals?) _

Well, how do you think you get the Draculas? Or the Edward Cullens or even the ones in Buffy? They were the ones turned while still alive, resulting in a more coherent vampire. Ah ha! There we go! _ 'Vampires who were turned while still alive have the potential to carry offspring, regardless of gender. Though their bodies will require more blood and flesh to support the fetus, it can be done, though with known risk to the mother.' _

_ (Huh, maybe Twilight was on to something.) _

Ana! Don't ever acknowledge that horrible film in my presence! That movie is vampire slander!

_ (But...you..just-) _

Ever!

✪✬✮✬✪

Mina hears a ringing in her ears as Lucy continues to curse Sister Agatha with German profanity that would have made Lucy's mother cut out her tongue. The constant beat of her heart grew louder, her breaths coming out in little pants. 

Jonathan was carrying Dracula's offspring. 

Jonathan was pregnant.

Jonathan had been **_raped_**.

Mina covers her mouth and tries not to scream. Her beloved fiance had been taken advantage of and…

_ It was all her fault. _

If only she had not told him to take the job, for her and her damn silly whims! Mina recalled how she begged Jonathan to go to Transylvania so that he could pay for her extravagant wedding dress. The job was going to provide enough coin so that she could purchase her dress and still have enough so that they could honeymoon to the new world. 

Not only did that not happen, but her beloved had nearly never made it back home. Mina chokes and rubs her face against Lucy's sturdy button up, her friend the only thing preventing her from drowning in a sea of crashing emotions. What type of woman was she, if she would send her man to die just for a petty reason like a dress? Lucy wipes the tears off her face, jolting Mina back to reality. 

"Mina? Are you okay?" Mina's bottom lip wobbles and she shakes her head.

Lucy's eyes settle into her usual forest green and softens at Mina's tears. "Sweet Mina. Do not cry." Lucy kisses her forehead.

Sister Agatha smiles with too much teeth, her thin lips turning into a sneer. "How touching. Might I remind you why I called you in Doktor? It certainly wasn't to coddle Mina."

Lucy looks in Mina's eyes before glancing up at Van Helsing. "Pardon me then Sister. My memory must be fading, care to remind me?"

"Your task was to provide care to Jonathan Harker and rectify him of his illness." Agatha says illness with heavy emphasis, implying she meant his undead nature.

"Forgive me Van Helsing, but I had no notion that my services would extend to pregnancy care. I can only do so much," Lucy raises an eyebrow. "I am not a god."

Sister Agatha laughs, a shrill noise that grates on Lucy's ears. "No, of course not. You are just a vampire who doesn't follow the convention rules set for them." 

Lucy looks at her with wide eyes. "What do you-?"

"Please Doktor, from you being able to stand in direct sunlight to touching crosses, I would have never believed you to be a vampire if not for your teeth and alluring nature. So tell me, are you a special case or is there something Dracula doesn't know?"

Lucy takes a deep breath through her nose and runs a hand through her hair, ruining her carefully curled bang. A raised scar that was hidden on the left side of her face is revealed for a split second before Lucy arranges the hair back. "It isn't about me now Sister. My time as his bride is done. Dracula believes Jonathan to be dead, but if he finds out that Jonathan is carrying… Then there won't be any place we can run."

Mina peers up at Lucy. "Why’s that?"

"Vampires are fiercely protective of those they call mates. We are inherently lonely creatures, being a sin against nature. So when we choose mates we must pick carefully. There is a great risk in giving the mate immortality, so it is a gift that isn't to be taken lightly. Now combine that with offspring produced from the two. A rarity that is revered in the vampiric society." 

Lucy glares at the Van Helsing. "That man in there is carrying Dracula's offspring. You don't think that he will come looking for him? You would be better off giving the boy to Dracula and spare everyone the trouble."

"No! We can't!" Mina cries out. "We owe Jonathan that much at least. We can't just abandon him to-to that demon!"

Lucy shushes Mina. "Peace Mina. My main concern is you. You know that I would never put you in a situation that would threaten your life. If you stay, it is a high possibility that Dracula will end your life." 

Mina breaks away from her friend with a frown. "It doesn't only matter about me Lucy! There are living people here who deserve the chance to live and thrive, like Jonathan who deserves a chance to live his life," Mina closes her eyes. "You can't keep protecting only me Lucille! You're a doctor, fucking act like one! Save some goddamn lives!" 

Lucy's eyes widen and she takes a step back from Mina. The blonde's face was set with determination, her blue eyes firm like a stone wall. If Lucy's heart could still beat, it would be pounding in her chest. Seeing Mina like this truly awoke her instincts to claim the fair skinned woman as hers. That unflappable power, that unwavering strength, it made Lucy's damned soul croon for more. 

While Lucy's internal monologue wrote sonnets for the mortal woman, on the outside it appeared as though Lucy was impassive to her friend's outburst. Mina's face flushes a sweet pink as her senses finally come back to her. "Lucy, I'm so-" The original bride of Dracula holds up a hand.

Lucille Westenra, once known as The German Exarch of Death and the Original Bride of Dracula, bows before Mina with a lowered head. Mina yeeps and tries to stop Lucy from kneeling on the soot covered floors by grabbing her arm. Lucy clasps Mina's smaller hands in hers. "Forgive me Wilhelmina. It seems that even I can still display many faults." Lucy raises and looks at Sister Agatha. 

Lucy rises back to her feet and releases her grip on Mina. Mina's breath catches as she gazes upon Lucy. Under the dim light of the church's candles, it wasn't hard to see how so many people fell for Lucy's charms. The woman was truly unearthly with her beauty. Lucy meets her eyes for a split second. Mina feels her lips curl into a tiny smile. That was her Lucy. 

"I will take on Jonathan Harker as my patient. I swear on my damned soul and my credibility as a supernatural doctor that Jonathan Harker will survive this and become a mortal man once more." Lucy slices open her palm and holds it out to the sister.

The blood, now a deep red that bleeds sluggishly, travels down Lucy's melanated palm. "A blood pact? You just keep ruining any basic knowledge I have on you all." Sister Agatha raises a thin eyebrow and retrieves a small dagger from her robes. 

Lucy nudges her hand towards Agatha without a word. Agatha tilts her head with a predatory look in her eyes. "I want to know how you exist, Lucille Westenra. If you can tell me this, I will aid you in your endeavor. With this, I swear to fulfil my promise if you can say the same for yours." Without flinching she cuts her hand deeply and passes the dagger to Mina. 

Mina glances at Lucy who gives her a reassuring nod. "I want to make sure that even if I am not in Jonathan's life, he will have an opportunity to be happy. He deserves it." Gathering her spirit Mina slices the soft flesh of her left hand and holds it skyward. 

"With this blood pact, I bind thee." Lucy begins.

"With this blood pact, I bind thee." The two sisters repeat.

"Let neither Heaven nor Hell distract thee from this pact. Till the universe damns thy soul, I will fulfill thy pact." The sisters mutter the words, an uncomfortable tugging beginning in their chests. 

Lucy joins all of their palms together, letting the blood of the alive sisters and the undead mix. “This may be uncomfortable.” Lucy murmurs.

The trio gasps as their blood seeps into the other's wounds. Memories flood through them, leading them all to collectively flinch. Before them, the blood combines into three gleaming ruby-red gemstones. Each gemstone was proof of the blood pact and a sign that things would never be the same. Lucy is the first to break from her blood trance, her eyes an erie glowing yellow. Her breath comes out in heavy pants and her palm begins to knit the skin back together. She grabs the floating gemstones and presses them into the hands of the sisters. The two snap back to reality as the gemstones touch their palms. They all lock eyes and feel the connection running through their chests. Lucy gazes upon her partners with gleaming eyes.

"Now, we are blooded."

✪✬✮✬✪

A blood pact. 

_ (Yup.) _

A blood pact.

_ (Uh-huh.) _

Ana.

_ (Yes?) _

Blood pacts last past the point of death if they aren't fulfilled. They can CAUSE death if they aren't fulfilled.

_ (Good thing Lucy wasn't of the mortal realm then.) _

Ana!

_ (What? They chose to save Jonathan, they knew the consequences. Everyone there knew the seriousness of a blood pact. Hell, you and I knew that a blood pact was more binding than a fucking pinky promise!) _

You can't just tell them how to make a blood pact! That's ancient magics!

_ (Little Flower, they deserve to know the whole truth.) _

Daciana…

_ (Look at it this way, they now know how serious a blood pact is even in this day and age.) _

That's fucked and you know it Daciana! We agreed on how much we should tell them! 

_ (Little Flower, don't leave. Florence! Come back.) _

**Slam!**

_ ( Ah, she's gone. Maybe it is best we stop for today. Florence seems like she's having a moment.) _

…

_ (Yea, she'll be okay. This is just a turning point in the story. A story such as this should never be told in halves.) _

✪✬✮✬✪

Dracula watches as the sun finally sets behind the mountains, it's rays turning the sky into a beautiful ombre. The town's folk begin their trek back to their homes, the smell of home cooked food wafting in the wind. Dracula exhales and takes a long drag of his pipe. "Why the long face?" 

Dracula taps his pipe and blows out a cloud of smoke. "What do you want Eszter?"

The youngest bride strolls towards her husband with a gleam in her eyes. "I can't worry about you? I am your wife after all." She puckers her lips. “At least one of them.”

Eszter shakes her head and continues forward. She reaches the vampire king and rubs a hand over Dracula's tense shoulders. The vampire leans into her hands with a quiet hum. "If this is about Harker-" Eszter hushes him.

"The sister brides and I have created a solution to your problem." Eszter kisses Dracula's neck. "About wanting progeny, you know."

The head vampire turns around to look at the undead woman. Eszter only grabs his pipe and takes a long drag from it, her smile smug. "Truly?"

She nods and plants a kiss on his shoulder. "Chiyo came up with the idea. Majaa was the one who created the serum."

Dracula allows her to slowly unbutton his shirt. "And your role in this?"

Eszter tosses the gaudy shirt away and gently moans as Dracula runs his tongue over her exposed neck, right over her neck scars. She leans into her husband, her arousal present in her eyes. 

"Shall I show you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stayed till the end. I'm already working on the next chapter as you read this. Didn't mention it before but the title of the story is based on Cleo Sol's song: Still Cold. A lot of her songs are soulful and great to listen to, but I loved this song and one other the most from her albums.
> 
> With that being said, comments and kudos feeds the soul, so don't be afraid to share your opinion. Wear your masks and wash your hands, okay?


	3. Wintry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you? Did you expect Lucille to return?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 baby! Three weeks into college, three exams coming up. Magic number 3!
> 
> Also I am on tumblr if y'all wanna come and listen to me ramble about this fic and my ships. My tumblr name is saccharine-raindrops. Come on by if you have the time :D.

Dracula rouses when Eszter’s hair tickles his nose. The woman curls into him and murmurs nonsense. She was stark naked, her dress still left on the roof of the castle. Dracula pulls her hair back to reveal black bruises and bite marks littered all over her skin. The cold air makes Eszter shiver and Dracula slips out of bed, making sure to pull the covers back up to her neck. He stalks out of the room in search of his other brides. "You there." A small undead child pauses and curtseys, dropping the rat in her grasp.

The tiny girl walks closer to him, her rotting skin leaving a putrid smell. "Where is your mistress?"

The girl blinks and gestures towards the cellar. She begins walking in that direction, only looking back when Dracula doesn't follow. The Vampire King treads lightly after her, glancing at the other undead children hiding in the shadows. They cower under his gaze while others look at him with blank eyes. "Do not mind them, Master. They mean no disrespect." The girl grabs a torch off the wall to light the pitch-black staircase. 

Dracula clicks his teeth. "Where did they come from? I do not recall them being here before."

The girl looks back at him. "Mistress Lucille brought a lot of them in. She said she wanted to make them better. They stay in hopes one day she will come home."

"And you? Did you expect Lucille to return?"

The girl stops on the final step, her eyes downcast. "She-she swore she would," The girl looks up at Dracula. "But she lied, and for that, I'll never forgive her." The girl’s eyes, milky with decay, harden with anger. "We're here Master."

She stalks forward to an iron door engraved with old Latin symbols and no noticeable door handle. "Allow me, Master." The girl pulls a rusted key from her dress pockets, inserting it into the door.

The symbols glow and the iron door begins absorbing the key. She backs away as the door bursts open. Gusts of wind flood the space and blow the cobwebs away. The torch goes out, leaving only the symbols on the door a source of light. The girl just brushes a cobweb off her dingy skirts and grabs Dracula's hand, guiding him forward, despite his night vision being better than hers. 

  
  
  


"Are you sure Majaa?"

"I am more than sure. That wrench just performed a blood pact."

"Not that. About... _him_."

A pause.

"I listen to what the birds tell me. As we speak, they are boarding a ship to go to the whore's estate."

Something crashes and breaks. "We cannot let them leave, you know that! They will ruin everything!"

The undead girl clenches Dracula's hand, her eyes narrowed. Dracula steps closer, the girl following silently. The two creep forward until they can see a disheveled Majaa and a pacing Chiyo. Papers lay scattered everywhere along with undead children hiding under the table. 

Majaa bites her long nails with a worried look. "We sent Eszter to him, do you think that was successful?" 

Chiyo drops into her lab chair with a heavy sigh. "We cannot tell that yet," The eldest bride looks at her sister. "Majaa, listen to me. You cannot tell Dracula of Jonathan's condition, do you hear me?"

Majaa removes her thumb from her mouth. "Of course! What will we do in the meantime?"

Chiyo looks away from the ginger and picks up a sheet of paper. "We will send Holmwood. Lucille won't see him coming. It may be the advantage we need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all... I don't even have my scrubs yet. I have lab on *counts hand* Tuesday after labor day. THEY HAVE TO BE EMBROIDERED, AHHH!
> 
> Send help or just send some reviews, either will do.
> 
> Be good people and wear your masks!


	4. Gelid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil himself stared back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are going to hate me.
> 
> That's fine though.

_(Absolutely no way.)_

Ana…

_(Florence, I'm putting my foot down. Either you listen to me or you don't go.)_

Daciana, you know that isn't fair!

_(You are my sister! My responsibility! If something happens to you, it would fall upon me!)_

You say that but it's supposed to be equal between us! We’re sisters, twins!

_(Florence, I can't lose you! Not again! I-I don't know what I would do if you-)_

Oh, Ana… Please don't get upset. I had no idea you felt this way still. What happened last time was an accident, you couldn't have foreseen that.

_(Little Flower, I can't risk it. I'm nothing without you, don't you know that?)_

Together then.

_(Wha?)_

Let's go together! You've been cooped up in this building for weeks now. I think we need a vacation.

_(Ha-ha, where then?)_

We should go to visit Dad.

_(No ma'am, off the table. Try again.)_

_Finnnnee._ Maybe somewhere like Peru? Oh, oh! Or someplace like South Africa! 

_(I thought you had business that needed to be taken care of. The whole reason for our argument?)_

That’s old news now. I can do my work over the phone if I absolutely needed to, but I think a vacation is more important! C'mon Ana, please?

_(Alright, alright! How about England? I hear the snow-covered mountains are lovely this time of year.)_

Ooh, what a good idea! Shall we go by ship this time?

✪✬✮✬✪

The ship rocks and groans as the waves batter the sides. Jonathan curls into himself, his stomach turning more than the waves below. To his right, Mina rubs his shoulder soothingly and quietly coos at him. To the left Doctor Westenra and Sister Agatha sat together discussing a thick book that was opened in their conjoined laps. The sister had rid herself of the nun outfit for a simple button-down with brown slacks, showing off her lean figure. Mina still wore a dress, but Johnathan could see the imprint of her knives and other weapons in the dress's pockets. Swallowing heavily, he subtly moves away from Mina's calloused hands. Jonathan looked back at Dr. Westerna and had only glanced at the thick open book before the rocking of the boat forced him to tear his eyes away. "Do you need some water Johnny?" Mina asks sweetly.

Jonathan shakes his head. "I'm afraid that I can't hold anything down." 

"That is natural especially in your condition," Doctor Westenra interjects. "You will experience nausea a little while yet."

Jonathan gives her a glare before the rocking of the ship makes him close his eyes again. "Can't you tell your friend to be more careful?"

Though Jonathan can't see it, he feels Doctor Westenra's gaze on him. "We need to move and move fast. Quincey is the fastest in these waters," The ship rocks dangerously to the left. "Regardless of his technique."

Jonathan scrambles to the edge of the ship and vomits, his whole body heaving with the motion. The salty sea air whips his face and Jonathan is forced to retreat back over the railing. "Y'all doin alright down there?" Jonathan glances up at the copper-skinned man at the helm of the ship.

Jonathan waves him off and covers his mouth before leaning over to vomit again. Quincey casts a worried look at the English man before beckoning Lucy over to the helm. Excusing herself, Lucy slips away to where her old friend stood poised as captain. While he stood majestic, Lucy knew Quincey like the back of her hand. The man was clearly worried from his fidgeting. "He's not going to make it like this Lucille." Quincey states plainly.

He flips the wheel of the ship, combating a large wave with sharp rocks hidden underneath it. Lucy leans against him to prevent herself from sliding down. "He'll have to. We need to get as far away from Dracula as possible."

The wind blows harshly against Lucy's face, once more showcasing the horrible scarring over her eye and cheek. The ship lurches dangerously and Quincey can see the bright red gemstone wrapped around her slender neck along with two small scars that never fully healed well. Quincey smacks his teeth and turns the wheel again. "He really did a number on ya, huh?"

Lucy looks down at Jonathan who was being fretted over by an overly concerned Mina. "I didn't make it this far being weak."

Quincey grabs her cold hand and presses it to his lips, his copper-colored skin like a beacon in the stormy weather. "It ain’t about ya bein weakly, it's about askin’ for help when ya need it. That is never a weakness, beautiful lady."

Lucy snorts and caresses his face, her eyes like jade and bright like the stars. "Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you Quin? Life would have been so much easier." The man ruefully smiles, drawing away from her touch, and continues to fight the waves, his heart just a little heavier.

✪✬✮✬✪

Quincey deserved better.

_(For once we can agree, but the life of a vampire and those associated with them is full of sorrow and regrets.)_

Don't we know? Hey look, the sun is rising.

_(It's so lovely Florence. I forgot how beautiful England could be. Ever since…)_

Ever since the incident. Yeah, I know Daciana, and I still believe it wasn't your fault.

_…_

No one could have seen how Reinfield was going to react. She was crazy.

_(That wasn't her fault either. Life just handed her the bad cards.)_

I get that, I really do but… she didn't have to go that far. If she had just listened to us….

_(Enough. I don't wish to talk about her anymore.)_

Ana…

_(What's done is done. Let's just... enjoy this morning while it lasts, ok?)_

…

Ok.

  
  
  


✪✬✮✬✪

Pain is what Jonathan awoke to. There was a sharp pain in his abdomen along with tightening of the skin. He opens his blue eyes to see his stomach distended and grotesque, bruising littered all around the surface. A tiny hand pushes from within and Jonathan can barely contain a scream of pain as it tries to scratch its way out. Rubbing the swollen skin, Jonathan pants as the skin contracts again. The pain revamps and this time he cannot hold back his screams. The door opens to the left and the sound of heavy footsteps fills the room. Jonathan gasps in pain and reaches out towards whoever had come in. "Please, help me..."

A low voice chuckles and grabs his clammy hand. "Of course my sweet bride," Jonathan looks up in horror at the smug face of Dracula. 

The Devil himself stared back. 

_"Shall we begin, Jonathan?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all next chapter.


	5. Glacial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. *hides behind wall* Hope yall missed me.

"Jonathan!" 

Mina's voice cuts through the nightmare, her voice like a candle in the darkness.

Her grey eyes look down with concern at her past love. "I'm fine Mina, just…" Jonathan pauses, a lie on the tip of his tongue. "Just tired."

Mina bites her lip and helps him sit up. Jonathan subtly rubs his stomach, noting how it was now slightly curved under his hand. Mina clears her throat. "We’ve arrived. Lucy was just grabbing our luggage. There's this man here, his name is Arthur Holmwood. He said he knew you." 

Jonathan's face blanks out at the name before recognition flashed through his eyes. "You must mean Artie. He's a blueblood from Belgium and a partner at the firm. What is he doing here?"

The two step off the wagon with Mina leading the two and Jonathan winces at the sunlight, but ultimately keeps following Mina. "Lucy said that he was her old beau. He had come because he heard she was arriving back home." Mina stops and adjusts the hat on Jonathan's head.

Jonathan gives her a playfully bothered sigh that had Mina giggling. The woman takes his arm again and the two walk forward past a large garden with a colorful array of flowers. Mina gasps with quiet glee and tightens her hold on Jonathan’s arm. “Johnny, look! She has a  Sanguinaria canadensis collection ! How deadly!” 

Jonathan eyes the white flower warily after Mina’s exclamation. “Deadly?”

Mina moves towards the flowers, her eyes sparkling. “Most people know them as bloodroot. If bloodroot is used in the wrong manner, it can lead to death.”

Mina leans over the flower with a sweet smile. “But if handled correctly, it can become a medicinal herb.”

Taking Mina’s arm, Jonathan steers the two away from the garden. “Where are we exactly Mina?” 

The woman casts the garden a final forlorn look. “France. Lucy said that it was easier to hide among the French for now. Something about how they love everybody?”

"I keep telling Lucille that Belgium is lovely this time of year.” Arthur Holmwood says from inside the carriage.

Lucy rolls her eyes and takes the suitcase from his grip. “If I wanted some chocolate, I would just head down to Egypt for their stock.”

Artie makes a sound of protest that sounds awfully like a bird’s squawk. “Excuse you! As a loyal citizen of my country, I must now fight you!”

Lucy grins and removes her coat, showing off her slightly muscular arms. She widens her stance and raises her fists. “Come then, boy! Let me show you how it is done.”

Mina rushes forward to break up the fight as Lucy and Artie slam into each other and knock the other on the ground. “Lucy, no!”

Jonathan stands back and watches as Mina gets swept into the play fighting, her cheeks flushing when Lucy accidentally puts a hand on her waist in the commotion.

Jonathan chuckles quietly at the three as their taunts filled the courtyard with noise. Lucy holding Artie in a headlock and Mina trying to separate them was a good juxtaposition to the depressing ship ride before.

“Truly it is amazing.” A voice starts from his right.

Jonathan flinches badly as Sister Agatha appears from thin air. Her sharp eyes examine the trio playing in the grass, almost like how a cat examines its prey. Jonathan knows he owes this woman his life but deep down, he knew she did everything for her own personal gain Jonathan clears his throat before speaking. “What do you mean?” 

Agatha turns her eyes to him.

_ Suddenly Jonathan feels very small. _

It didn’t help that the woman was slightly taller than him, with her ever opposing figure. She looks him over before returning her gaze to the others. “You, Lucille, even Dracula. You all continue to debunk all of my theories. Soon I will have nothing left.” She murmurs.

Jonathan feels an apology on the tip of his tongue but Agatha walks away before he could start. She probably wouldn’t have wanted to hear it anyway, he thinks. Mina lets out a barking laugh as Lucy tickles her sides, the vampire’s face in a wide-tooth smile. Artie moves away to stand next to Jonathan just as the two women realize their positions. Lucy was kneeling over Mina with her hands on her hips while Mina lay in the grass, eyes wide and face beet red. Mina’s blonde hair lay scattered around her head like a halo. The world seems to stop for a moment as the two breathe in sync. “Wilhelmina, my dear I am so sorry! Are you alright?” 

Lucy rushes to her feet and brushes her clothes off, trying to hide her panic. She offers a hand to Mina who doesn’t meet her eyes. "I-I'm quite alright," Mina brushes a piece of grass from her head. "Now that we are finished, shall we go in?" Mina walks towards large grandiose doors made with dark wood, only to run face-first into it, making Artie shriek with laughter.

Lucy hisses at him and elbows his side, glaring at the man when he gives her a smug look. "Miss Mina, you do realize that doors must be open before you walk through?" He calls after her.

If the poor woman turned any redder, she would faint from all the blood rushing to her head. She grabs the door handle and tugs the door open before entering the castle with a pout. Lucy strolls after her with a laugh disguised as a cough and after a pause, Artie follows behind her. Jonathan makes way to follow but feels a shiver run up his spine. Resting on top of a rose bush is a black crow with wise eyes. It's feathers were well maintained and shone like black oil except for a small bald spot on its left wing. The crow turns its head towards Jonathan and opens its beak, only to have nothing come out. "Johnny my good man, you coming?" Artie calls out.

Jonathan's gaze lingers on the bird a second longer before following Arthur, the doors shutting behind them. 

  
  


✪✬✮✬✪

_ (In my defense, who knew that they were still serious about Brexit?) _

Daciana! It was a whole thing!

_ (I get that, but I figured that it was symbolic in a sense. I mean, how can you break away when you all live on the same peninsula?) _

Oh my god...Ana…

_ (I’m just saying!) _

No Ana! Now we have to call Dad to come and get us out! We’ve haven’t had to call him in centuries! Now we have to call him because the UK considers us a terroristic threat! Because of you!

_ (Listen...I just show them a little ankle and-) _

Wrong century! 

_ (Shit.) _

Oh, now you’re seeing the problem! I cannot believe you made me be the responsible twin. I’m never the responsible twin! What's the organization going to think when they find out?! What's Dad going to think?

_ (Who knew they were still such prudes? Tarts, all of them!) _

Shhh! Do you hear that?

_ (Hear..? Oh fuck.) _

Fuck.

**_(_ ** **Fuck** **_.)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> I redesigned a lot of the characters/added OCs because the show really didn't give us much to work with :/. And yes, I am ignoring episode 3 because that ending was garbage and I refuse to acknowledge it. 
> 
> This is the first piece I've written in a while, so constructive criticism is welcome. With that being said, stay safe and use your head.


End file.
